Alice the Sharpshooter mouse
by AliceGold
Summary: In a world where Mice can be smart; Alice a normal human gets zapped my a Evil Scientist mouse and gets turned into a mouse herself she in for a whole new world!
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 weeks since the move and I have finally finished setting up a large mouse cage, and I don't mean a cage with only a box and wheel either, I mean a proper house with working lights and running water as mice are more evolved than that.

A couple of years a group known as Mouse Creators created mice that were completely different from what was known and soon everyone wanted one, People known as Mouse Hunter work to capture mice in special locations known as 'Mouse Habitat' a huge glass building with mini town and forests for mice to live in. I am one of these Mouse hunters and normally I sell all the mice I catch but know I've decided to keep a few as now I have room.

I headed into Claw Shot town in the Mouse habitat which is based off an old western town. It was pretty Dusty and setting up an S.L.A.C traps was hard work but I soon had them set up.

After a while I came back to check on them and refill them with cheese. After the second refill I left the traps alone and headed off to visit my friends. In the Mouse habitats are human sized version of the same towns.

We met at an ice cream parlour where I met Rose and Sally my new friends,

"Hey Alice, How'd it go?" Rose asked seeing the scars from where I failed to set a trap up…

"Okay but this dust isn't helping… SO how are you doing?"

"Good, caught 5 mice so far, I really want to visit the seasonal gardens but I'm broke"

Mouse hunter use points and Gold in order to enter places and it gives us a rank, certain places are more expensive than others.

"I heard it's good there but I'm happy being here for the moment" I ordered a Tea ice cream as I sat down "So what sort of mice have your caught?"

"A few bartender mice and a bounty Hunter" Sally said "I'm so keeping the bounty hunter. Weren't you on about getting a pet?"

"Yeah but I none of them have caught my interest yet, I want to be sure on it before getting one."

"That's true, My Stone Cutter Mouse, Alex is so much work to keep happy. He always wants more stone!" Rose complained as she sipped her latte

"I'm thinking about setting up a camera on one to film them, I think it will be fun"

"What will you do put it on YouTube?" Sally looked rather intrigued

"Yeah, I heard it's getting popular but I'll have to wait until I can afford the Camera, its 150,000G" I slumped my head on the table

"That much huh, but I agree it would be fun to make a YouTube channel for them" Sally also sighed slightly "Anyway better go and check my traps" Sally added as she started to leave

"Good idea, I'll see you later then"


	2. Chapter 2

I had finished setting up my traps for the day and stood up and started to make my way to the entrance when I heard an odd squeaking, I turned to see an Evil Scientist mouse with a ray gun pointed at me. I barely had time to understand what was happening when a ray of light hit me.

When I woke up I found myself looking at one of my traps but it was huge, I looked at my hands only to see paws and I felt an odd feeling of movement and turned to see a tail, I did my best not to scream and I ran to a window to see I have transformed into a Sharpshooter Mouse.

I stood there for a while unable to comprehend it but realized I needed to find that Idiot mouse in order to get it undone, I quickly ran across to where the Gnawnian Express Station was and found a Train Conductor Mouse.

"Excuse me; have you seen a Scientist around at all?"

"Huh, Oh yes he headed on bored after paying with brie cheese" He told me nicely and then I realized this world working by trading cheese so I quickly ran back to my trap where my bag was still there. It was hard working opening it but after a while I got in and grabbed a Brie and Marble cheese before I ran back to the train just before it departed.

It was odd being the same size and understanding the mice around me but I had to try and find that Scientist before it's too late.

It soon got darker and I started to feel sleepy so after finding a cabin I sat down and closed my eyes.

After an hour I woke up to the cabin door being opened,

"Ah, did I wake you?" a Mysterious Traveller Mouse asked as he sat down opposite me "I apologize"

"Ah, no it's fine" I said rubbing my eyes when all of a sudden a large BANG was heard and I pushed the train window open to see a Steel Horse Rider running alongside the train,

"Robbers?" I queried and opened the door slightly to hear

"Make sure to put all your cheese and gold into the bag" a voice commanded to a whimpering mouse, I wondered what to do and noticed the Mysterious Traveller had vanished and where he was there was a rifle. I stared at it for a while before picking it up and loading it, I had no idea how I knew how to load it as I've never done it before for some reason I just knew how to.

I place a bag of Brie cheese outside the cabin, waited for one of the mice which turned out to be one of the Dangerous Duo to come and pick it up and pulled the trigger. The mouse fell to the floor and before the others had chance to realize what had happened I spun out of the door and shot the remaining Dangerous Duo

Soon the other robbers appeared at started to shoot and thankfully I wasn't the only one with a gun as others started to shoot them and after a long time of shoot the robbers jumped off the train leaving most of the items behind.

My ears rang as I breathed in heavily, I've never been in such a situation before and I was shaking a little. An Upper Class Lady Mouse Came up to me and smiled at me

"Why thank you, I don't believe I've ever seen you on this train before, I'm Vanilla Stilton" she took my paw and shook it

"Alice Gold" I said removing my paw from hers

"Alice? What wonderful name for my hero, I was really distraught when those raiders appeared but you took care of it"

She handed me some gold even though I told her not too and headed back to her cabin. I once again sat down in my cabin and this time I was out of it and nothing on this earth could wake me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to blue skies and the sound of train tracks; I looked around and remembered yesterday's events. I gave a small yawn while standing up and opening the cabin doors. I sae mice eating breakfast which to my pleasure wasn't all cheese (But most of it was) and I grabbed a slice of nutmeg cheese and started searching for the scientist again.

"I really hope he didn't get off the train with the raiders…" I said checking every inch of the train.

After an hour or so I realized he wasn't in any cabin so headed over to the storage compartment

"And what are you doing here?" a train conductor asks as I reached for the door handle

"Looking for the scientist, I can't find him anywhere and this is the only place left" I turned around to face him "I'll be 10 minutes max"

The train conductor eyed me up and down "Why are you after him so badly?"

"He did something to me and I need him to reverse it"

"Humm…. Fine 10 minutes and that's all" he said turning around and walking off.

I opened the door and quickly entered the compartment, inside was filled with large creates filled with who knew what. There were plenty of places to hide so I scanned every inch until coming across a small mouse hidden between two crates

"Oy you, what are you doing here?" I asked the stowaway

The mouse jumped at my voice and stared to tremble "I want to get back home but I didn't have anything to pay the conduct. Are you going to hand me in?"

"Maybe but first answer me; have you seen a scientist anywhere?"

"Huh, yeah he ran inside that crate there miss" He pointed to the crate,

"Thanks, I'll over look you so find a new spot to hide" I turn away from him as he ran to another hiding spot. I walked open to the crate and started to open it, It was heavy and took a lot of strength, as it opened I could see a shadow and blue lights glowing in the corner.

"There you are!" I yelled as I grabbed him collar

"Stinking Human, let me go" He struggled but nothing could remove my grip

"You are going to tell me what you did and how to reverse it" I threw him against the wall and cornered him with my gun,

"That easy, I turned you into a mouse haha….ha" I loaded the gun are repointed it at his neck

"Okay, in order to turn back you just have to feel it"

"Fell it?" I glared

"Yeah, you have to want to turn back so can you put the gun down" He pleaded

I lowered the gun as I heard the train coming to a halt; I grabbed his collar as I dragged him off the train towards an open space and chained him to a trap.

"This better work" I glared at him and closed my eyes and thought about my human form and I felt a tingle and when I opened my eyes I have returned to normal. I could hear the scientist squeaking below me probably saying I told you so.

I pick him up and started to walk to the selling booth. "You put me through a lot of hardship being shot at so I'm returning the favour" I said as I placed him inside a small cage and handed him over to the sells person, he worth a bit in gold and a lot in points.

Unfortunately I found out I could transform in and out of mouse form and it looked permanent.


End file.
